


A Week Without Akaashi

by Akaashi_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi in disguise, F/F, M/M, Others along the way - Freeform, Pretty Setter Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashi_Star/pseuds/Akaashi_Star
Summary: So basically the Fukurodani team has and bet against Akaashi and there is a crazy thing Akaashi has to do if he loses.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for reading this btw this is my first fanfic so hang with me here. I also wanted to give half of the credit to my friend who calls themself "The Lost Artist" (Great nickname right and they are so great at art) ahaha okay thanks again for reading.
> 
> ENJOY...

**.It was after practice and Akaashi was tying his shoelaces when Konoha and the rest of the team came up to him except Bokuto because he was still changing in the locker room.**

  
**" Yo Akaashi" Konoha yelled as he ran up to Akaashi with the rest of the team following close behind**

**" Yeah what's up guys?" Akaashi looked up**

**. Konoha elbowed Komi their libero to speak.**

**" Well um Akaashi the big science test is tomorrow right?" Komi said as he steped closer to Akaashi**

**" Yeah but that is the chemistry test for the third years only Bokuto has to take it why are you guys talking about it?" Akaashi asked them**

**. After Akaashi spoke he could see the smirks on his teammates faces.**

**"Oh no what are you guys thinking" Akaashi looked up at them with a looked of confusion**

**" Well Akaashi… Konoha said...**

**. Akaashi looked up at Konoha with a glare.**

  
**Konoha backed away from Akaashi's piercing gaze but shooked his head and step closer to where he was facing Akaashi.**

**" What is it Konoha" Akaashi said with a harsh tone**

**Konoha clears his throat, " We wanted to make a bet with you about tomorrow test"**

**" Why?" Akaashi asked**

**" Because I think that we could prove you wrong on your predictions on Bokuto for once" Konoha said with a look of pure amusement on his face**

**" So this is about Bokuto well fine I'll do it but only to prove you guys wrong" " I am never wrong on my predictions especially if it is about Bokuto" Akaashi said to them**

  
**. Suddenly Akaashi could hear Bokuto yelling for him.**

  
" **Okay guys I have to go but message me or create a Group Chat" Akaashi waved goodbye to the others and went to catch up with Bokuto**

**" Hey Kaashi what was the team talking about?" Bokuto asked**

**" Oh nothing really Bokuto-san but the chem test is tomorrow" Akaashi said**

**" Oh yeah" Bokuto said with doubt in his voice**

**" You better study",** **I'm not losing this Akaashi thought to himself**

**. It was time for Akaashi and Bokuto to part ways and head to their homes**

**"Bye Bokuto-san see you tomorrow" Akaashi shouted to Bokuto as he walked away**

**"Bye Akgaaashiiiiii" Bokuto yelled as he ran away to his way home...**


	2. Chem Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft: Kuroo and Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the actual chapter 2 hope you have fun reading.
> 
> ENJOY

Bokuto was sitting in his room by his desk stressing about the exam when he decided to text Kuroo to ask to help him study.

_Kuroo and Bokuto messages_

**Bokuto** _"Hey bro I need some help" (1minute later)_

**Kuroo** _"Oh what do you need help with Bo?"_

**Bokuto** _"Studying :("_

**Bokuto** _" For the chemistry exam tomorrow"_

**Kuroo** _" Um why are you asking me?"_

**Kuroo** _"Why not Akaashi He could help you"_

**Bokuto** _" Bro you know I can't do that and you are really smart at chemistry"_

**Kuroo** _" Oh I forgot about your big fat ass crush on Akaashi"_

**Kuroo** _" Lmao:)"_

**Bokuto** _" Shhhh Kuroo don't say that and why would I even ask him to help me when he's in biology not chemistry"_

**Kuroo** _" Because he knows some chemistry and has helped Kenma a couple of times when I was not there to help Kenma"_

**Bokuto** _" Oh I didn't know he did that"_

**Kuroo** _" Yeah and Kenma is really grateful even if he does not show it that Akaashi helped him out"_

**Bokuto** _.................._

**Kuroo** _" I can hear you praising him hey want to face time so I can help you since you can't ask pretty boi Kaashi"_

**Bokuto** _" Hey! I can only call him that and sure"_

**(On FaceTime)**

Bokuto answers Kuroo's call. Kuroo helps him out with studying for the exam. When they are done.

**Bokuto** _(Talking to Kuroo) "Thanks Kuroo"_ he say to him with a big smile

**Kuroo** (smiles back) _"No problem bro good luck tomorrow"_

**Bokuto** _"Okay thanks"_ he says

**Kuroo** (Smirks) " Oh and also make sure to have a decent conversation with Akaashi you bumbling idot"

**Bokuto** (Yells) _"Hey!" stop talking_

They both end the call with Kuroo laughing and Bokuto yelling and blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it might be some time before I update I'm not sure. I hope this was a good chapter please comment.
> 
> Till Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making other chapters for this fanfic but I will also be working on other fanfics you might like. So thank you all for reading.
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
